Patrick Quinn
Patrick Quinn (born ca. 1981) is the brother of Danny Quinn. After becoming lost through the anomalies, he joined the Time Tribe, but became unbalanced by his experiences. He took the name of Ethan Dobrowski. Bio Episode 3.2 Patrick was born around 1981. At age 14 he went to an Abandoned House with his two friends, Ryan Mason and Matt. Unknown to them, the house was abandoned due to the presence of an anomaly. A Camouflage Beast from the Future came through and attacked them. Matt was killed, Ryan survived and remained in the present while Patrick escaped through the anomaly. His loss greatly affected the Quinns who had previously held him in high esteem (higher than Danny at least). As his body was never found, and after Danny discovered the anomalies he correctly assumed maybe his brother wasn't killed but escaped through the anomaly into the future. Intbetween He spent an unspecified amount of time in the home of the Camouflage Beasts. He had to kill many of them to survive, he did it so much he eventually became good at it. He eventually went through another anomaly, travelling for some time alone. He once appeared as anarchist in Russia by the name of Ethan Dobrowski, murdering at least half a dozen people. After departing, he continued to use this name and later joined the Time Tribe where he met Emily Merchant. But, unlike Emily who thrived in her new found family, Ethan found it hard going. Although he did also meet Charlotte, and fell in love with her. The constant travelling, the fear of the unknown, the creatures they encounter have slowly worn him down. His uncertain journey through the anomalies has turned him into a violent man - Ethan has a temper and a mean streak. But overwhelmed by despair, Ethan has become a man whose anger and grief will drive him to seek revenge. His desperation will not only threaten Emily’s life, but the whole ARC operation. Episode 4.3 While in the Cretaceous, living off Arboreal Dinosaurs they called 'Tree Creepers' Ethan and Emily take a sick Charlotte and split off from the main group of fifteen to an anomaly in the Present, to get medicine for Charlotte as she is dying from smallpox. Unfortanutely, Charlotte dies shortly after they arrived. Ethan blames Emily for Charlotte's death. Despite Emily's reassurances, he refuses to believe her and remains hidden from the ARC team when they arrive to deal with the anomaly and the tree creepers that come through it, watching one soldier get killed. Ethan escaped undetected and later broke into an old apartment and killed the owner by snapping his neck. He watched Emily and Matt Anderson on the balcony at Matt's flat across the street. Emily warns Matt that Ethan is dangerous without Charlotte around to control him, and the two resolve to find him together. Episode 4.4 Whilst Matt is away dealing with Therocephalians, Ethan broke into Matt's flat and confronted Emily on the balcony. Holding her at knifepoint he kidnaped her, tying her up in the old apartment and ignoring her pleading not to hurt her. Episode 4.5 Ethan tells Emily that it was her fault Charlotter died, and that as they were the only two people that era who knew her, they were going to hold a funeral for her before he killed Emily for revenge. He reveals that he can drive, and that he is from the present, something Emily wasn't aware of. He is determined to make his family suffer the way he has, and so he is pleased to have made it back to his home time. He is also convinced that he can do anything. He takes her to the Cameron section of the Tower Hill Cemetery, and afterwards locks Emily in one of the coffins alive. As he was leaving, Matt arrived and the two fought, but Ethan escaped, but not before telling Matt it wasn't over and that he was the past and future. Episode 4.6 Ethan set up a bomb in the flat, looking at a photo of him and his brother. He left as the ARC team arrived, and later returned to lure Becker into his trap. He later visited a house, when run into a old woman named Lily. The woman remembers him and said "You're that boy." He tells her his name is Ethan Dobrowski and that she is mistaken, claiming that, "that boy is dead" before he ran off. Episode 4.7 Ethan uses a wind-up radio to locate an anomaly, as the time tribe use them to locate them at a certain frequency, at a prison, and when he entered he knocked out one of the soldiers. While searching for the anomaly Connor Temple interfered with the anomaly signal and exposed his position, smashing the radio in frustration. Ethan fired his gun at the ARC team, and used a Terror Bird's distraction to continue his search, but was followed by Matt. Matt eventually had him, and demanded to know what he'd done to the anomaly, but Ethan wasn't sure what he was taling about, and asked where the anomaly was, telling Matt that despite his original thought of wanting to stay in the present he had changed his mind. The Terror Bird arrived and distracted Matt, allowing Ethan to escape into the courtyard, and held Danny at gunpoint. However he recognised him and they hugged, with the team learning he was Patrick Quinn. He was taken into custody and questioned by Matt, who realised he didn't interfere with the anomaly and just wants revenge on Danny for leaving him alone for eighteen years. Danny soon came in and Patrick explained that during his time on the other side of the anomaly he had had to kill the creatures that came after him and became good at it. Danny questioned his killing of people too, and Patrick claimed that they were just animals and weren't any different. Patrick asked Danny to let him go through the anomaly, and when he refused he took the EMD off a guard and shot him before luring Danny in to knock him out. He cosidered shooting him at point-blank range, but couldn't bring himself to do it. As he escaped the ARC, Patrick ran into Emily, and used her as a shield as he shot Becker twice. He went back to the prison, and freed the Terror Bird. Leaving Emily tied up, Patrick went through the anomaly once he unlocked it. Later, Danny follows him through to prevent him from killing anyone else. Episode 5.1 Burton looks over footage of Matt's interrogation of Patrick. Series 6 If a Series 6 where to be made, he would most likely return again, just like his brother. Personality Appearances Canonical *Episode 3.2 *Episode 3.5 *''Fire and Water'' *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 4.7 *Episode 5.1 Behind the Scenes *Patrick wasn't named in Episode 3.2, but his name was revealed in the credits of the episode. *Before it was revealled Ethan was Patrick, it was initially thought that Matt Anderson, also introduced in Series 4, was actually Patrick. It was thought he could have disappeared through the anomaly, and many years later found his way back into the present, where he took a false name and joined the ARC to try and look for his brother. This was backed up by the fact that Matt's official description states that he "carefully guards the secrets of his past - and the real reason he has joined the ARC team". *In a fake synopsis released by ITV for Episode 4.7, Patrick and Ethan were seperate characters. Ethan was killed at the hands of a Terror Bird while Emily recognised Danny, it was revealed that this was because she met Patrick, suggesting that they were identical twins. Quinn, Patrick Quinn, Patrick Quinn, Patrick Quinn, Patrick Quinn, Patrick Quinn, Patrick